


Paint It, Black

by calamityqueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is a pretty boy, Butt Slapping, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventually y'all move to the bed, F/M, Force Visions, Marking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Song: Paint It Black (Ciara), Throne Sex, TikTok: DaddyRen66, but throne room sex is hot af, thigh riding, those were my inspo for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: This is just self-indulgent and filthy. Warnings are in the tags. Inspired by Ciara's cover of Paint It, Black, and a Tiktok that fucking kills me every time I watch it. Cross-posted on my tumblr and wattpad.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Paint It, Black

Releasing a sigh as you put down the datapad, you moved to rub your temples to ease the incoming headache. Your coworkers are absolutely idiotic; they could not file reports to save their lives and you had to clean up their mistakes. You didn’t mind it terribly-- you enjoy your work, though you would always prefer being in the field to being stuffed in an office, but you would never complain. However, the atrocious formatting, spelling errors, and blatantly missing information irked you to no end. You took a quick sip of caf to shake off the edges of exhaustion that threatened to shake you from your productive state, and you moved to grab another holopad. But before you could even look at the file, the door to your small office opened, and in the doorway stood one of your superiors, General Hux. 

“Lieutenant L/n,” the general greeted you with a short nod, and you straighten your posture, giving him a small smile before returning the greeting, “Lord Ren requests your presence in his personal chambers, he wishes to discuss strategies for your next mission.” he continued, and moved to exit, but before leaving, added on, “And thank you, for your hard work. Have a good evening.” He briskly departed down the hall, his massive coat fluttering in the breeze he created. 

You stared at the closed door in shock, your thoughts swirling. You worked more closely with the Supreme Leader’s enforcer than your colleagues; as most of them were terrified of his volatile anger and terrifying abilities. You, however, were not intimidated by his presence or his crimson saber, and respected him as a superior without the fear your fellow officers held for him. You supposed the way his modulated voice sent pleasurable shivers down your spine as he spoke, the way your chest tightened as you watched him march down the halls of Starkiller Base, and the tingles of arousal that licked through your body when he destroys a control panel in a fit of rage, surely contributed to your relatively positive relationship with the enforcer known as Kylo Ren. 

Not wanting to delay this meeting, you hurriedly organized the holopads stacked in your office, and walked down the corridors of Starkiller Base. You had been to Kylo’s chambers once before this; it was before the invasion of Avaria, you stood towards the back as Lord Ren gave his orders to his Knights atop an obsidian throne, to “show no mercy-- destroy all who fight back.” It was a chilling scene, one you very much enjoyed. Now, as you stood outside the onyx-colored door, you paused to steady your breathing before entering, a sudden wave of anxiety rolling over you. 

When you stepped into the room, you kept your head down in a bow, “Good evening, Lord Ren, you wished to see me?” 

“I did,” you hear his modulated voice come from in front of you. There was a beat of silence, before he continued. “Y/n, look at me; you do not need to bow like a meek maid servant.”You sharply inhaled at his use of your first name; he only ever referred to you as “Lieutenant L/n” before this moment, and you couldn’t not listen to the command spoken in his hypnotic tone. 

You looked up to see him lounging on his throne, one leather-covered leg splayed across an arm of the throne. His gaze burned through his mask, and you couldn’t help but blush under its intensity. 

“Come here, little one,” Kylo purred, beckoning you forward with two gloved fingers, and you complied instantly, moving towards the throne. As you came closer, the hand he used to beckon you turned, and he patted one of his thighs. He wanted you to sit on his lap. You flushed harder at the thought of sitting on this powerful man’s thigh, but shyness overtook you, and you halted just in front of the throne, your cheeks scarlett, breath uneven.

“You wanted to discuss our plan for Felucia?” You asked, looking at where you think his eyes were as if you weren’t becoming increasingly flustered by the sight of this powerful warrior and his spread legs. Kylo did not respond, but you heard the subtle growl low in his throat, and you’d be lying if you said it didn’t make you wet. 

He suddenly grabbed you by the waist, and you squealed in shock as you landed on his thigh, your eyes wide and cheeks rosey in both arousal and embarrassment. 

“Yes, but there is a more pressing matter I would like to discuss first,” the modulated voice sent a shiver down your spine, his gloved hands delicately cupping your waist did nothing to stop the growing river between your thighs. “And what is that pressing matter, Lord Ren?” your voice quavered as you spoke, and it took all of your strength to keep your eyes on him. 

A gloved hand moved from your waist and cupped your cheek, a thumb rubbing your skin soothingly, and you melted into his touch, your eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment. 

“You, little one,” Kylo murmured, “I have been keeping an eye on you for a while, Y/n.” Your heart stopped beating for a moment, and you swear you could’ve died and went to the maker right then and you would’ve died happy. “You are one of the few intelligent officers in the First Order, and your stunning beauty invades my mind in the long hours of the night. I find that I can’t shake you from my head,” you gasped quietly as the hand on your cheek shifted to take your chin in his grasp, “I need you, Y/n. I want to claim you as mine and mine alone; will you let me?” 

Oh, maker, you thought, this must be a dream. “Yes, Lord Ren,” you whispered, shifting on his lap slightly, moving your arms from their position at your sides to his broad shoulders, and you felt his rumble of approval in his chest, “Please, make me yours.” 

“I will, darling,” his massive hands trailed down your back, stopping to cup your ass, where he gently squeezed your clothed flesh, “and I want you to refer to me as Kylo; my princess does not need to be so formal with me.” You squeaked out a “Yes, Kylo,” as he squeezed your ass again before he continued, “Now start taking your clothes off, I want to see you.” 

You moved back on his thigh and reached down to pull your shirt over your head. While your head was down, you heard a clicking and hissing, and the sound of something hitting the chair arm not occupied by his leg. When you took off your shirt, you looked up to see the most gorgeous mocha eyes and soft, plump lips. Kylo chuckled as those stunning eyes flickered over your form. “Do you see something you like, princess?” You nod your head rapidly, expressing your adoration for his features. “Well, I like what I see very much,” a hand glides up to your breast bindings and rips it from your body, a gasp escaping your lips at his show of strength as he drops the tattered fabric to the floor. His hands cup your waist and move up to your breasts, and his head cranes up to you. You meet him halfway and brush your lips against his, before his lips completely overtake yours in a heated embrace. His lips were as soft as they looked; you gasped when his teeth nipped at your bottom lip, his tongue invading your mouth immediately in response, and moaned into his mouth when his hands groaped your breasts. 

The arousal was becoming too overwhelming, and your body moved on its own volition, your hips undulating against his thigh. Kylo groaned into your mouth, his lips parting from yours to watch you grind against him. “Are you that desperate for me, princess? You can’t wait, so you grind yourself against me for your own pleasure?” he sounds desperate as he moves his mouth to your neck, sucking and biting marks into your skin, and his hands shoot back down to still your hips. 

“Please, Kylo,” you whine, gasping at a particularly harsh nip, which he soothes with his tongue. 

“You sound so pretty when you beg, Y/n” he cooed, “but your pleasure is mine to give you, and I’ll always take care of you,” his still-gloved hand suddenly came down on your still-covered ass, and you gasped out a moan in surprise, and you felt his smirk against your throat, “you just need to be patient, angel.” Another slap came down against you and you mewled, arching into his touch, and Kylo chuckles at your response, moving to cover your chest in kisses and marks. 

As he was marking up your chest, you felt his hands disappear for a moment before returning, his gloves removed. You shivered as you felt his bare flesh cup your sides for the first time, relishing in his warmth. You then felt his hands move farther down, fiddling with the buttons and zippers of your uniform pants, and slid a massive hand below the waistline and into your panties. You gasp when his fingers brush your clit, Kylo growled low in his throat as he slid his fingers along your soaked folds. 

“Maker, fuck, you are so wet for me little one.”Kylo looked up at you, his chestnut eyes hardned in lust, “Take these off, now.” he tugged at your pants, and you hastily rose on shaking legs to remove your pants and undergarments. 

Once you were completely nude, you glanced up at Kylo, and you could not hide the adoration shining in your eyes. He looked like a god seated upon the obsidian throne; his raven hair only slightly disheveled now that he had taken off his shirt to reveal his toned, muscled form. He still wore his pants, but they were open just enough for his hard length to be free. Kylo smirked, his ungloved hand repeating his beckoning gesture from earlier in the night, and this time, you did not hesitate to straddle yourself upon his lap. 

“Are you ready for me, Y/n? Want me to take care of you, princess?” his lips grazed your jawline and he looked at you as if you were the only woman in the entire galaxy. 

“Please Kylo,” you sigh, sliding your hand through his hair, then moving to wrap your arms around his strong neck, “I need you, please take care of me.” 

“I will,” he pressed a chaste kiss to your lips as he aligned his cock with your entrance. He was big, but nothing you couldn’t handle. “You will always be safe and cared for with me, Y/n,” 

He slid into your tight heat with one solid thrust, and both of you released guttural moans when he brushed your cervix. Kylo moaned about how tight you were, and then began to slowly thrust up into you. You swayed on his lap in soft undulations of your hips, preening at the sparks of pleasure his thick length brought you. 

“You are so good for me--” Kylo panted as his hands grabbed your hips, once again stilling their erotic movements so that he could control the pace, thrusting up into you with a precise speed, “-- shit, you’re too good for me, Y/n. Perfect-- don’t deserve--”

You mewled loudly at his increased pace, cupping his jaw to place a soft, needy kiss upon his lips, “You deserve the best, my lord,” you gasped as you parted your lips from his, crying out as he hit that spot deep inside you, “I’m yours, Kylo, as long as you wish me to be, ah~” Kylo pulled you in for another kiss, and you didn’t care that your teeth were clanking together in a heated passion, it served as a reminder to you both that you needed one another-- deserved one another. 

You parted your lips from his once again to cry out, your pleasure rapidly crescendoing. “Kylo, please, I’m close, please,” you whined, trying to gyrate your hips against his steel grip holding you still. 

“Yesss,” Kylo hissed, pulling your body down to meet his thrusts, one hand shifting so that his thumb could rub your sensitive clit, “Let go for me, Y/n. Be a good girl and release all over me. Then I’ll fill up your beautiful cunt and claim it as mine.” You moaned loudly as your pleasure reached its forte, burying your head into his neck as he continued to thrust up into you, racing to meet his own high. He groaned out your name as he released, rolling his hips slowly into you as he came down, shoving his head in your hair and breathing you in, steadying his breathing. 

“I haven’t had these feelings for someone in a long time, Y/n,” Kylo whispered into your hair, “I want to take care of you, worship you, love you, but I don’t want to frighten you. I know how intimidating I can be--”

“You have never frightened me, Kylo,” you smiled against his skin, pressing a soft kiss to his skin. You felt him smile, and your heart fluttured. “I love you too, Kylo, and I will stay by your side as long as you wish me to be.”

“I always want you by my side, love,” Kylo murmured, lifting his face from your hair to look at you, and you moved your head from his neck, and you flushed when you saw the adoration in his eyes. “You are my Princess, My Queen,” he paused to let his massive hand cup your cheek, and his lips moved to hover over yours, “stay the night with me?” he asked, as if you would say no. 

“Of course, My King,” you replied, brushing your lips against his. They met in a soft embrace, and you released a gasp as Kylo stood up, his cock still nestled to the hilt in your cunt, and carried you to the bedroom.   
»»————- ★ ————-««  
Kylo held her tight to his chest as she dozed off into sleep. He took her again in the bedroom; praising his princess like she deserved. He knew he loved her from the first moment he saw her in the bridge of Starkiller Base, Hux introducing the quiet and sure Lieutenant who did not tremble before a fierce Sith warrior-- a Jedi killer-- he felt it in the force that they were to rule the galaxy together. As his own mind began to drift into sleep he was suddenly rocketed into a vision.   
The room is painted a midnight color, with red first order tapestries hanging from the massive walls. He saw himself, seated on an ebony throne, a self-satisfied smirk painted across his features. His robes were as black as his throne, with the occasional red detail ornately sewn into the fabric. He had an obsidian crown atop his raven curls, an arm resting on the arm of the throne, a gloved hand splayed on his lightsaber. But what really held his attention was you; your legs curled up on his lap, his vision-self's other arm wrapped protectively around your waist. Your hair was done up in an intricate braid, an identical crown was nestled perfectly into your hair, and your head rested upon his chest. The jet black gown that covered your body accented your features perfectly, and the slit in the dress perfectly exposed a leg. 

It was a stunning image-- hopefully a glimpse into the future. He would take the First Order and rule the galaxy, and you would be by his side; his Princess, His Queen.


End file.
